


Salt Stung

by roxaneros



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Crying, Dacryphilia, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxaneros/pseuds/roxaneros
Summary: Felix was always the one who used to cry. Never Dimitri. Dimitri would comfort him, but he never cried. Not until their relationship changed dramatically after the war.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	Salt Stung

In stark opposition to Felix, Dimitri had never cried much. Even when they were children, and Felix struggled against his own mortifying habit of bursting into tears at every inconvenience, Dimitri just… hadn’t. 

Even after Duscur, Felix could not recall a time when he’d seen Dimitri really cry, although that was around the same time that Felix had stopped as well, forcing that familiar surge of feeling down until all that remained was seething anger at everyone around him. 

There was one occasion, Felix recalled, when they were around ten years old. They had been enchanted by an ancient dagger in a beautiful enamel sheath, a relic of Saint Seiros. Dimitri had only meant to examine it, but of course the precious thing had cracked under his grip. Although Felix had tried to hide it inside of his boot, Gustave had still found them out. Felix had bawled. Dimitri had… gotten a bit misty eyed. A single tear slipped down his cheek as the priest had lectured them both. 

“None of that,” the old man had said with a tight grimace. “The Goddess will not accept sniveling in place of true contrition.” 

In the end, Dimitri had been sent to polish the cathedral silver, and he’d done so with dry eyes. 

It was an odd memory. At the time, it hadn’t seemed strange. Princes did not cry. It was not proper. It was not valiant. Technically, Felix wasn’t supposed to cry either, but Glenn wouldn’t tolerate anyone mocking him for it. 

On the last day of the war, Felix had gotten tired of smashing down his emotions into a painful, fractured mess, and so he’d kissed Dimitri in front of the gates of the imperial palace. 

“Win,” he’d told him then. “And we can pick this back up.” 

Dimitri had won. 

And they’d picked back up where they left off, although with considerably more caution. 

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri had muttered one night in his chambers, strange temporary rooms at Garreg Mach as they hammered out the last of the treaties. “It sounds absurd, but it… frightens me.” 

“What? Sex?” Felix asked and Dimitri squeezed his eye shut at the word like a blushing schoolgirl. “Why?” 

“It’s just… I don’t want you to see me so vulnerable,” Dimitri admitted. 

“Dimitri, I’ve seen you naked hundreds of times,” Felix huffed with exasperation. “It won’t offend me.” 

“I mean, I don’t want you to see me  _ wanting _ ,” Dimitri whispered. It was dark and their candle was fading. Felix considered if he ought to slip back to his own chamber or stay. “I want you so much, but for someone like me to ask for… pleasure. It is base. It is offensive.” 

Felix’s jaw clenched. 

“If you ever say that again, I will-” Felix did not know what he would do. Be furious, probably. Say something rude that he didn’t mean. “Don’t say that. It’s idiotic.” 

Dimitri went quiet at that, his bad eye pressed into the pillow so that even now, Felix could hardly see it. 

“There’s no rush,” Felix amended finally. “I’m fine with this. I want you, however you are.” 

“Stay the night?” Dimitri asked, so quietly that Felix almost missed it. 

He blew out the candle. In the dark, Dimitri sighed and leaned slightly closer. Felix reached out and stroked his hand where it lay on the pillow, as gently as he knew how

A few months later, in Fhirdiad, Felix rode in late from Fraldarius territory to find Dimitri in the royal apartments, hair slightly damp, wearing his robe and nightshirt already. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me if you're tired,” Felix said with faint amusement, going to splash some water over his own sweaty, dusty face. He was stiff from the long ride and he smelled like a horse. 

“I know,” Dimitri said, standing up from his desk and immediately going to sit on the edge of the bed as Felix shed his travelling clothes. 

“I could have stayed in my own rooms in town so that I wouldn’t wake you,” Felix continued, prying off his boots with relief. 

“Felix,” Dimitri said, more insistent this time. “I want to-”

He broke off there. His face was very red for some reason. 

“You want to have sex,” Felix realized. Dimitri pressed his very red face into his hands. “You’re sure?” 

“I took two baths,” Dimitri admitted in a tone of despair. Felix resisted the impulse to roll his eyes, although fondly.

Slowly, Felix approached the edge of the bed, all thoughts of the long day of travel leaving his head as he took in the sight. Dimitri was flushed all over, his skin rosy and slightly golden from his time out in the sun. 

Felix allowed himself a moment to just look, obviously, hungrily. Dimitri was so large, but he made himself small, one muscular leg curled beneath his body, hunched inside of the robe, hair hanging over his face. 

Felix ran a finger up his jaw until Dimitri consented to turn his face up for a kiss. He smelled of soap and something light and fresh oiling his hair. Felix deepened the kiss, pushing Dimitri back so that he could climb into his lap. He felt Dimitri’s hands hesitantly wrap around his waist. Felix rocked slightly, grinning against Dimitri’s mouth and he felt him stirring through the fabric of the robe. 

“Ah,” Dimitri finally panted, unable to stay silent any longer as Felix ground against him. “Felix, please. Will you…?” 

“I’m not saying it for you this time,” Felix said with amusement. “They’re just words, Dimitri.” 

“Will you touch me?” Dimitri relented. He shivered after saying it. 

Felix slowly untied his robe, heavy royal blue velvet, and then ran his hands up Dimitri’s thighs, slowly exposing his rapidly hardening length. Saints above, he was even bigger like this. His cock was already shining at the tip, but Felix wanted to take his time. 

He let his fingers move lazily, tracing through the wiry hair. Dimitri was biting his bottom lip, his eye squeezed shut, and Felix could feel the muscles of his legs and stomach trembling. 

Felix wrapped his hand around Dimitri’s cock and he seemed to almost melt, falling against Felix’s shoulder and shuddering. 

“Let me see you,” Felix whispered, pushing Dimitri onto his back and shoving his nightshirt up so he could finally draw it over his shoulders while Felix’s hand continued to slowly massage his cock. “Let me see you wanting me.” 

Dimitri opened his eye. It was shining, almost glazed. 

“Say to me what you want,” Felix commanded him.

He’d always been told he had a tendency to be blunt, overconfident, commanding, bordering on rude. But the way that Dimitri went pliant and warm when Felix spoke like that seemed to suggest that Dimitri didn’t find it unappealing. 

Interesting, Felix thought with a slight smile, that the man he’d watched command thousands of men and silence barons with a single look preferred to be directed within the confines of his bed. Or maybe not so surprising at all. 

This was Dimitri, who he knew better than he knew himself. Of course Dimitri wanted to please, but also to lay down his burden and finally,  _ finally _ receive something like comfort.

“Say it to me,” Felix repeated, his voice sounding hushed, almost reverent this time, “because I desire nothing more than to give it to you.” 

“I want you,” Dimitri whimpered, arching into Felix’s hand, “inside.” 

The words sent a thrill down Felix’s spine. He ripped off the rest of his coat and shirt and then pressed down onto Dimitri, letting the friction of his stomach rub against Dimitri’s erection while his hands were occupied with touching him, tracing lines of scar tissue, finding soft places to squeeze with his nails until Dimitri’s chest was heaving against him. 

Dimitri, of course, had prepared. He was endearingly anxious like that. The proper little prince still, who had been taught to lay out his weapons and armor carefully, methodically. Towels. A bowl of warm water. The oil was sitting out on the table and, as Felix carefully slicked his fingers, he felt more slippery residue already between Dimitri’s legs. 

“How long were you waiting for me?” Felix asked, slowly tracing the rim of Dimitri’s hole. 

Dimitri’s hips bucked up while his head dug back into the pillow.

“A while,” he gasped and Felix felt a pang of longing in his stomach. 

“So good,” Felix murmured and felt Dimitri’s entire body seize briefly at his words. Felix tried to grin again at that, but his mindset was rapidly changing. It wasn’t just… fun and playful to see Dimitri like this, it was… 

Felix slid one of his fingers inside and heard Dimitri’s moan. 

It was important, Felix realized. It was so important. It was nearly ten years of sadness and anger being converted into adoration. Right now, with his hands and his mouth and his body, he was showing Dimitri, proving unequivocally, that the rift between them was mended. That Felix loved him. Still loved him. Hadn’t ever really managed to stop loving him. 

“Dimitri,” Felix said, as tenderly as he could. He was not a tender man, he knew, but he had to try. For a moment like this he had to try. “Dimitri, you look so beautiful.” 

Words didn’t seem to be possible for him anymore, so Dimitri merely made a strangled sound in his throat as he pressed desperately down onto Felix’s finger. 

“Seeing you like this, seeing you happy, it’s all I’ve wanted for years and years,” Felix confessed, adding another finger and beginning to spread him open. Dimitri was panting, his head turned to the side so that only his good eye was visible, watching him with feverish desire. 

“I know it’s hard to believe,” Felix continued, pushing deeper, massaging and pressing until Dimitri began to shake and spasm. His cock was leaking in earnest now onto his stomach. Felix felt his own straining painfully against his stiff riding trousers. “I know I’ve been cruel before. But you deserve to feel good. And I will make you feel good.” 

He drove his fingers relentlessly against that spot until Dimitri was thrashing on the bed. His head rolled back again and the patch over his eye came loose. With his other hand, Felix reached up and pulled it off. The blind eye beneath was covered in a white film, iris slightly misaligned, the lid thick with scar tissue. 

“Ah,” Dimitri made a slight sound of dismay, but then Felix added another finger and he stopped protesting. 

“There is nothing about you that I do not desire,” Felix forced himself to continue speaking. If Dimitri had found the courage to be vulnerable, Felix was not about to let Dimitri beat him at that. 

“Please, please, please,” Dimitri finally began to speak again. His voice was wrecked with hopeless need. 

“Ask,” Felix said, curling his fingers mercilessly over that spot inside of Dimitri until his legs spasmed. 

“Want you inside of me,” Dimitri begged. He was burning hot now, desire making him increasingly shameless. 

“I’m yours, Dimitri,” Felix said, and he heard his own voice shake slightly. “I will take care of you.” 

His fingers fumbled on the laces of his trousers as he finally shoved them off. He slicked up his own cock, already painfully hard. Then he hiked up Dimitri’s leg over his shoulder, spread him wide, and guided himself in.

The sensation was so overwhelming, Felix legitimately worried for a moment that he was about to finish and end the whole thing in juvenile embarrassment. Instead, he concentrated, feeling his abdomen flex and his fingers shaking where they dug into Dimitri’s leg. He took a few gasps of air, slowly sinking down into the hot vice of Dimitri’s body. 

It was more than just the sensation, burning hot silk and pressure. It was the connection, he realized. The being together, finally. 

Then he opened his eyes and the hazy sensation vanished as he saw Dimitri’s face.

He was crying. Silently, although his chest rose and fell in uneven gasps. Tears were running down his cheeks from his good eye. 

Felix stared for a second, unsure what to do. His heart felt like it was going to rip in half. 

Dimitri was crying. Dimitri didn’t ever cry. He had made Dimitri cry. 

“I’m sorry,” Felix finally stuttered. “I’ll stop, I’m sorry, Dimitri, are you-?” 

“Don’t stop,” Dimitri shook his head. His voice was choked with tears. “Don’t, please, I just-”

Felix remained frozen. Dimitri tried to speak again and it came out as a sob. 

“Ah, I feel like a fool,” he finally said with a frustrated sound. “I’m not… I’m not hurt. I just love you, Felix, and I’m crying for no reason.” 

Felix thought he might explode for a moment. 

“I love you too,” he whispered back. 

Slowly, he began to move, rolling his hips very gently. And Dimitri arched against him, clenched around him, grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, and writhed beneath him. The tears were still sliding down his cheek, making his nose red and the pillow under his head wet. He looked beautiful, even like this. Especially like this maybe. Felix felt drunk with it as he moved faster and harder. 

“Touch yourself,” Felix demanded. “Dimitri, please, make yourself feel good.” 

Dimitri obeyed silently, reaching down one large, scar covered hand to wrap around his cock and stroke it. Felix felt his own body coiling like a spring. He was burning, right on the edge, but he couldn’t go over it just yet. 

He drove in as deep as he could, felt Dimitri’s leg over his shoulder spasm again, and heard a sob as Dimitri came with a shuddering cry. It seemed to last longer than possible, Dimitri twitching and clenching as seed spilled over his stomach. 

Felix pumped his hips a few more times and finished as well with a sound that surprised even him. He let Dimitri’s leg down with muscles gone suddenly weak, and collapsed slowly onto Dimitri’s chest. 

For a moment, they lay there, covered in sweat and oil. Felix felt Dimitri’s breathing below him and realized that there were still the occasional hitches. 

Slowly, he managed to push himself up enough to slide out and then he crawled up to lay beside Dimitri and wrap him into his arms. 

“You’re okay?” he finally asked, pressing his lips to Dimitri’s tear-stained cheek. 

“Yes,” Dimitri murmured. Then his face split into a pained grimace again. “I’m sorry. I ruined this. I didn’t think I would just… I never usually…” 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Felix quickly interrupted. “That was the best it's ever felt for me. You don’t have to hold back your tears from me if they need to fall.” 

“I don’t know why,” Dimitri mumbled with despair.

Felix pushed himself up enough to kiss the wetness beneath Dimitri’s eye. The salt burned slightly against his lips. As with everything between him and Dimitri, it was painful even as it was perfect. 

“Because it felt good,” Felix said firmly. “And you needed to know that it’s okay to feel good. You  _ are _ good, Dimitri, good for me, a good man, a good man who deserves love.” 

“Oh no,” Dimitri smiled miserably before bringing his arm up and over his face. “You’ve started it again.” 

Felix dragged him closer, ignoring the mess, and let Dimitri sob into his shoulder. 

“When it was me…” Felix said slowly. “You would always… stroke my hair. Hold me until I felt better. It’s about time I did the same.” 

Dimitri made a muffled sound that was close to a laugh into his shoulder. 

Felix ran his fingers through Dimitri’s hair. Rubbed small circles on his back. 

And if, eventually, he too felt his face getting wet, felt something dripping from his chin onto the pillows below? Well. It wasn’t a contest. Felix had just always been better at crying. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! xx


End file.
